The Chameleon
by noblomo
Summary: Cammie is the best teenage spy in the world. But she doesn't go to Gallagher. Blackthorne and Gallagher are having an exchange, and Cammie has to teach. What happens when Ms. Goode catches her? Completed.
1. Chapter 1

The Chameleon Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, Silver GG here. I had this idea for this story, so I wrote it. I actually already wrote Chapter 4, but it depends if I get reviews for me to post them. Anyway, I know I hate reading these author notes, so here you go. **

–**Silver Gallagher Girl**

My name is Cameron Ann Morgan, and I am a teenage spy.

All teenage spy's are supposed to be going to the Gallagher Academy for girl spy's, or the Blackthorne Academy for Boys, but I was trained since I was 3, by my Godfather Joe Solomon, my Aunt Abbie, and my mom, Rachel Morgan.

They are all family, and all members of the C.I.A.

I have been left alone at home, even at age 8, and have faced robbers who expect a weak little girl. Boy were they wrong.

I'm sort of a spy legacy, but you need level 4 clearance to know my code name, and level 7 clearance to know my real name (but if I become good friends with someone, or hate them, but know they can be trusted, I might tell you my name).

"Darling! Come down Cammie, we have something to tell you!" my mom called up the stairs. "We" would be my Aunt Abby and soon to be Uncle Joe.

I slipped down the stairs unnoticed, they were deep in conversation, and didn't notice me for 2 minutes. My mom looked up and finally saw me.

I nodded, telling her with my sign language that they were slipping.

She sighed and and stopped Abby and Joe, who were having a heavy debate about the uses of lemon juice (Aunt Abby was pro, and stated that it could be used to make Chlorophom, but Uncle Joe hates the taste).

"Cammie, the director of the C.I.A has asked that you go to the Gallagher Academy while they are having an exchange, because they need you to be the Cove Ops teacher." she said, looking at Joe. Joe started saying: "Because..." but I cut him off saying: "You and Aunt Abby are eloping to Honelulu, and won't come back for a semester because you have a mission right after your short wedding." I finished for him, not skipping a beat.

Mr. Solomon didn't even flinch, he just smiled and kissed Abby's cheek.

"Are we done here? Because I need to go pack." I said, not waiting for the answer. My mom nodded, and I left.

I had already known that I was going, so I am packed. I sat down in front of the computer and continued reading the personal files of the Blackthorne Boys going to Gallagher.

"Darling, it's time to go!" mom shouted, I picked up my IPhone and took my disguise. I grabbed my fake passport on the way out.

The driver of the car's mouth dropped open, my outfit was to die for.

I had a strapless, turquoise, shimmery top, black skinny jeans, and turqouose stilettos, my hair was let down in waves, and I had black earrings. I put on some silver eyeshadow, and finished off the look with a silver bag. The Gallagher Academy won't know what hit it. Literally.

**Please R&R, and if I Get 8 reviews, I might put up the next chapy in a day.**


	2. Chapter 2

The Chameleon Ch2

**Hi everyone!**

**Thank you so much for you reviews. This chapter is dedicated to **Flying-DANDELION** for being so supportive (and my first reviewer). Let's let you in on a little secret: **Flying-DANDELION**, you were my inspiration for this story. I liked your story Starstruck, and the Gallagher Girls one too. Thank you so much other reviewers: **Rosey 3425**, **korange**, **JinLing**, and **Luvslove**. On with the story!**

**(Oh, and since I won't do this anymore) Disclaimer: Ally Carter owns all but plot. And account. And Ipod, and Computer, and my time, and me, and...**

***_* SilverGallagherGirl**

The plane ride was uneventful. I only captured two crazy terrorists, and I saved a baby's life. I am so extremely bored right now.

We zoomed through the security. After all, it helps having a C.I.A bag. We got in a limo, and drove away to the interesting town of Roseville (note the sarcasm).

My limo arrived outside the school. I looked at it once, and noticed 300 cameras, 5 trip wires, and laser beams. I took out my compact mirror, blew it, and with my mom watching, flipped through the beams.

I got up, walked to the rock concealing the panels, and disabled them. I heard alarms going off in the school.

"Can you at least try not to set off the alarms?" mom asked. I brushed some dirt off my heels, and shrugged (I'm getting sloppy, there is not supposed to be dirt anywhere besides on the soles of my heels).

We walked through the doors to the Grand Hall after a lot of eye scans, fingerprint scans, and a superfast DNA test. A Code Black was in progress, so mom walked to her office to shut it off. The Code Black stopped, and everything went back the way it was supposed to.

I heard voices up the stairs, so I silently slipped away without anyone noticing. I slipped into the Grand Hall, and hid myself in the corner, close to the end table. After all, I am the Chameleon.

I heard the sound of a helicopter landing, and very faintly an overenthusiastic voice was saying "Excellent".Oh, that is definitely . I wonder when he will tell everyone that he is one of the top C.I.A spy's. Huh, that will be interesting to see.

5 minutes and 15 seconds later, the girls started filling the hall. 7 minutes and 46 seconds later, when everyone was seated and quite, mom went up to the podium. I thought about the fact that I had to pretend she wasn't my mom, since that should be left to later.

"Hello everyone, Welcome back to school. This is a very important year because we are having some guests. Say hello to the Blackthorne Boys and !" on cue, the boys walked in the room. The girls were quiet, but started whispering. After all, spies usually don't go into shock.

Once the boys were seated. Mom went back to the podium. "Joe is not going to be here for a semester, and we are going to have a replacement teacher," that was my cue to slip from my spot to an empty chair next to the newbie's.

"And as of right now, she is sitting with the rest of the girls." she continued. Everyone looked around trying to spot me. After 10 minutes, everyone gave up.

"Everyone gives up? Okay then, will you please come here." mom said. I stood up, and everyone's attention went to me. I walked to my mom's side.

I was wearing a disguise. On top off my top I was wearing a sweater, and had sports shoes and baggy pants.

The first day is always no uniform day, so I wasn't out of place. My caramel eyes were covered with blue contacts. And my wavy hair brown hair was covered with a blonde wig.

"Everyone memorized her face? Okay then, please close your eyes for a few seconds." mom said looking around. 10 seconds later I was out of my disguise, so she asked everyone to open their eyes.

Everyone gasped at me, and my outfit. I looked around and saw a girl with black hair looked approvingly at my outfit. "Would you like to say a few words?" mom asked me. I nodded, and took the microphone.

"The art of disguise is something everyone should do well at, and class will not be taking part in the classroom, most of the time. You can't just sit and talk about tailing tactics, you have to do it." I said, then walked down the stairs towards the door.

I saw a boy with messy hair, green eyes, and a smirk. Zach. His mother was the leader of recently brought down COC. As I walked out, I said: "By the way, I'm the Chameleon, real name, classified." I said. I saw the shock in Zach's face. Well, they have to work on their poker faces. A lot.

**Thank you for reading. R&R please! I'll need a Beta soon, maybe on the 4****th**** chapter. I'll tell you next or next next chapter! Adios**

***_* SGG **


	3. Chapter 3

The Chameleon Ch3

**You know how the other writers say that good reviews make them happy? I had the same feeling! Your reviews really made me happy!**

**Flying-DANDELION : I will! Thank You!**

**RoyalCrown29: Yeah, she is in the same year as the gang. Thank you for R&Ring!**

**laughing my a. off: Thanks! I'm glad that I pumped you up! Your review made my day!**

**Okay, now something random: I am living in the over-populated, poluted place called China! (LOL)**

**Anyway, on with the story.**

***_* SGG **

I got my own office (yes!) with a privet bathroom and a secret weapon compartment.I filled it with all my C.I.A issued weapons, and took my gun.

I already planned my lesson for today, and it was going to be epic (I hope, wait, I know).

I walked to sub level 1, and got a disguise. My actual outfit is trendy chic. I had black leggings, and long green top with one strap. I topped it off with a brown leather jacket and green converse.

I put on a janitors outfit, cleaned yesterday for my use. I left my converse. I put on an brown short wig, and added a mole.

My "students" started filing into the hallway, and looked around. I walked in with a mop and bucket, and started cleaning the floors.

"Excuse me, have you seen our teacher?" a beautiful dark skinned girl with a British accent asked. Bex Baxter, I would know her anywhere.

"Yes, she told you to follow me." I replied, walking away. Everyone followed me, curious.

I brought them to my classroom. They all stopped for a minute to look at the posters of famous Cove Ops teachers. When their attention went back to me, I was out of the disguise.

"Where is the janitor?" asked a frail girl who I remembered was called Anna Fetterman, asked. Then everyone saw the janitors outfit next to me. I chuckled and smirked.

"Don't get comfortable, we're going on a mission." I said turning and picking up my ringing phone. Everyone looked shocked. I pressed end call.

"What, did Joey never take you on a mission on the first day? Sad. Your covers are under your pillows. Come down to the helipad in 20 minutes. Lets go go go!"

Everyone left to their dorms. Except for one boy. That one with the smirk. That smirk that was gone in an instant.

He was lying on the floor, looking shocked. "Even though we are the same age, I still don't want you not listening to my orders." I said walking away. All he could do was stare.

I went to mybedroom and opened my walk in closet. I changed into a different outfit in 5 minutes. Not record time, but good enough.

Everyone will get on the helicopter without me, and might see me in my changed outfit during the mission. After all, who was to say I couldn't join in the fun.

I changed into black skinny jeans, put on a white graphic tee, and topped it off with platform purple Keds. I put on a purple scarf, and put on a black curly wig. I put in green contacts, and added some eyeshadow.

I walked to the helicopter that would soon fill with other teenage spy's. I put on my coms unit/nose ring. There was a Coms in each off their folders.

"So everyone, you need to board the black helicopter with C.M. On it. You will not see me anymore, but I will tell you your instructions." I said, checking the controls.

You probably guessed by now that C.M stands for Cammie (or Chameleon) Morgan. Not that they would find out soon. They probably would go into shock with envy that I have my own Helicopter.

I saw in the video camera that everyone was boarding. Once everyone was on, I closed the doors.

"Okay everyone, we will have a little tailing mission today, where youll have to tail some of my friends from the C.I.A. You will need to tell me what they look like, and at 1 we will commence behind the John's hotdog sign, where you will see the remainig agents, if there is any left." I said, I heard Bex mumble:"This is going to be fun."

After one and a half hours, I saw the approaching football stadium. I fiddled with the controls, and put in the code allerting all the agents that we were coming.

"Okay everyone, get ready to jump,"I said, pushing the hover button. I heard them scrambling to put on the Parachutes.

"Okay guys, jump!" one by they jumped, all landing around the same area. I landed the Helicopter close to them, and got out.

"Okay every, go ahead to the stadium. Your mission starts right when you get there, Now, as I like P.E, run there!" everyon e ran to the stadium, even Tina in her 4 inch heels.

The immediately started searching for the agents. I walked in the stadium and changed. It was time to become a cheerleader.

I threw my pom pom in the air and danced around with my "team" (all C.I.A agents, in disguise).

"Green dress, knee high boots. Black earing, long brown hair, and green eyes." Said Bex. Always the first to answer.

"Yes, Agent Hawlk, you have been compromised," I said, while doing a back flip. There was silence for a minute, then an answer from none other than Zach Goode.

"Hot dog man, blue shirt,red apron, black pants, white Nike," even from my position i could see him smirk.

"Correct, Agent Red,you have been compromised. Oh, and you have a mustard stain," I said, while cheering with the rest of my team.

I was at the top of the pyramid, a perfect spot to look around. I spied Joe and Abby sitting in the bleachers.

"Guys, Joe and Abby are in the house. You will get a chance to bye later." I said. Do you know how hard it is to do five cartwheels and land in splits with a wig on? Pretty hard.

"Blue hair, black leather jacket, white pants, black converse," said Macey, and she couldn't resist muttering about how terrible that outfit was.

"Yes, Agent Electro, you have been compromised. There is only 20 minute left before half time, and the end of our mission. Pick up the pace." I said, looking at internal clock.

1 minute and 23 seconds later, Anna found an agent. "Dark brown hair, green eyes, pink jacket, black pants, and black heels." She rattled.

"Very good Anna, Agent Abby, you have been compromised," when I said that, Anna gasped.

"Then black haired, blue eyed, man that was kissing her is Joe!" she said, amazed.

"Very true, Joe, get out of here." I said, trying not to laugh, that would ruin my cover. I did a cartwheel again, and landed in the splits.

"Okay everyone, times up. Meet me at the hotdog sign in 5," I said, while walking off the field. The other agents came with me.

We walked behind the hotdog stand, straight into a room. The other agents all hid themselves, while I waited.

After 3 minutes, the others started filing in. Once everyone was there, I showed them my disguise.

"You were that cheerleader at the top of the pyramid!" Tina exclaimed, looking excited. I nodded.

"Yes,and know you will see the other agents. Girls?" i said, and the other cheerleaders came to my side.

"The whole cheerleading team are agents, and so is the marching band. The only agent you missed in the bleachers was...the Director," I said, turning around. Everyone (from Blackthorne and Gallagher) gasped.

"The director of the C.I.A is your friend?" Tina gasped, looking wide eyed. Everyone were open mouthed like idiots.

The rest of the time went by quickly. Everyone had to introduce themselves to the director, and took forever to get back to the helicopter.

When we got back to Gallagher, Macey stopped Bex, Grant, Jonas, Nick, Liz, Zach, and me in the corridor. She looked excited about something.

"You are all invited to my dorm, well, except Bex and Liz, because you already live there, to have a Kareoke party!" she exclaimed. Everyone looked like they wanted to kill her.

Kareoke party, hey, well, there were going to be some surprises. MWAHAHAHAHAHA (cue evil laughter ).

**MWAHAHAHAHA (LOL) Cliffy! Read next chapter to find out whats happening! R&R!**

**再见 ****(Bye in Chinese)**

***_* (I think this is my trademark) SGG**


	4. Chapter 4

The Chameleon Chapter 4

**Im so sorry I havent updated in so long! It's the time of month where I, um, get grumpy if you know what I mean. Thank you to all the reviewers. I have a poll on my account, so please vote. Thanks Yall!**

***_*SGG**

"Let's Kareoke ya'll!" Macey yelled, pulling out a machine and a microphone. She set them up and pulled out a paper. She cut it into pieces and wrote something on each one.

"We'll have to draw papers to see who's first," everyone groaned, and I grinned. This was going to be fun. Because then I don't have to sing.

"Okay, first up, Liz!" Macey yelled. Liz turned a bright shade of red. Aww, nerves! She stood up slowly and made her way to the kareoke machine. She flipped through the songs and grinned. I hope she chooses a good song that doesn't make me run out of the room.

"I'm singing The One that Got Away, by Katy Perry," she said, tying up her hair. Jonas grinned. He totally has a crush on her. I wonder if he'll ask her out already. During the mission they were practically holding hands.

Liz pressed play, and the music started. I love this song, so I might stick around for a while.

_**Summer after high school when we first met**_

_**We make out in your Mustang to Radio head**_

**And on my 18th birthday we got that chain tattoos**

_**Used to steal your parents' liquor and climb to the roof**_

_**Talk about our future like we had a clue**_

_**Never plan that one day I'd be losing you**_**  
><strong> 

_**And in another life I would be your girl**_

_**We keep all our promises, be us against the world**_

_**And in other life I would make you stay **_

_**So I don't have to say you were the one that got away**_

_**The one that got away**_

_**I was dreaming you were my Johnny Cash**_

_**Never one, we got the other, we made a pact**_

**Sometimes when I miss you, I put those records on, whoa**

_**Someone said you had your tattoo removed**_

_**Saw you downtown singing the blues**_

_**It's time to face the music, I'm longer your muse**_**  
><strong> 

**And in another life I would be your girl**

**We keep all our promises, be us against the world**

**And in another life, I would make you stay**

**So I don't have to say you were the one that got away**

**The one that got away****  
><strong> 

**The one, the one, the one**

**The one that got away**

_**All these money can't buy me a time machine, no**_

_**Can't replace you with a million rings, no**_

_**I should've told you what you meant to me, whoa**_

_**'Cause now I pay the price**_

**In another life I would be your girl**

**We keep all our promises, be us against the world**

**And in another life, I would make you stay**

**So I don't have to say you were the one that got away**

**The one that got away****  
><strong> 

**The one, the one, the one, the one****  
><strong> 

**And in another life I would make you stay**

**So I don't have to say you were the one that got away**

**The one that got away**

"Wow, that was good!" Jonas yelled. Wait. Jonas yelled! This is a cause for celebration. We should have a gigantic party to celebrate this deed. I could see the love hearts floating around in Liz's head.

"Next up, Grant!" Bex yelled. When did Bex become the commentary? Oh yeah, when she punched Macey and took the hat from her. Bex is a good fighter for the team. Better than the boys, but not better than me.

"Okay, I am singing Nothin on you by BOB. Take that Liz," yelled Grant. That received a punch from Jonas. Bex then punched Grant for insulting Liz. This is now a punching triangle, where all the punches are directed at Grant.

**[Chorus] **

**Beautiful girls all over the world **

**I could be chasing **

**But my time would be wasted, they got nothing on you, baby **

**Nothing on you, baby **

**They might say hi, and I might say hey **

**But you shouldn't worry, about what they say **

**Because they got nothing on you, baby **

**Nothing on you, baby  
><strong>

**[Rap] **

**I know you feel where I'm coming from **

**Regardless of the things in my past that I've done **

**Most of it really was for the hell of the fun **

**On a carousel, so around I spun **

**With no direction, just trying to get some **

**Trying to chase skirts, living in the summer sun **

**And so I lost more than I had ever won **

**And honestly, I ended up with none **

**It's so much nonsense, it's on my conscience **

**I'm thinking "maybe I should get it out" **

**And I don't want to sound redundant **

**But I was wondering, if there was something that you want to know **

**But never mind that, we should let it go **

**Because we don't want to be a TV episode **

**And all the bad thoughts just let them go, go, go, go, go  
><strong>

**[Chorus]  
><strong>

**[Rap] **

**Hands down, there will never be another one (Nope) **

**I've been around, and I've never seen another one (Never) **

**Because your style, I ain't really got nothing on (Nothing) **

**And you wild when you ain't got nothing on? (Ha-ha) **

**Baby you the whole package **

**Plus you pay your taxes **

**And you keep it real, while them others stay plastic **

**You're my Wonder Woman, call me Mr. Fantastic **

**Stop, now think about it**

**I've been to London, I've been to Paris **

**Even way out there in Tokyo **

**Back home down in Georgia, to New Orleans **

**But you always steal the show **

**And just like that, girl you got me froze **

**Like a Nintendo 64 **

**If you never knew, well, now you know, know, know  
><strong>

**[Chorus]  
><strong>

**[Rap] **

**Everywhere I go, I'm always hearing your name **

**And no matter where I'm at, girl you make me want to sing **

**Whether a bus or a plane, or a car, or a train **

**No other girls on my brain, and you're the one to blame  
><strong>

**[Chorus]  
><strong>

"Take that Liz!" yelled Grant, again. Jonas punched him, again. Boring much? Liz blushed and looked at her feet, she giggled quietly and Grant sat back down. Bex punched again. Grant scowled. Zach and I smirked.

"Okay then, next up is...me!" Macey yelled. She had wresteled the hat away from Bex. Bex was sitting there, fuming. I almost expected her to blow smoke rings. Or punch Grant more. Grant realised that and slid away from Bex.

"Okay, I will sing….Set Fire to the Rain," she said, putting on the song. Nick whisteled under his breath. Macey pretended not to hear that. She grinned and pressed play.

**I** **let it fall, my heart **

**And as it fell, you rose to claim it **

**It was dark and I was over **

**Until you kissed my lips and you saved me**

**My hands, they were strong **

**but my knees were far too weak **

**To stand in your arms **

**without falling to your feet**

**But there's a side to you that I never knew, never knew **

**All the things you'd say **

**they were never true, never true **

**And the games you'd play **

**you would always win, always win**

**But I set fire to the rain **

**Watched it pour as I touched your face **

**Well, it burned while I cried **

**'Cause I heard it screaming out your name your name**

**When laying with you I could stay there **

**Close my eyes, feel you here forever **

**You and me together, nothing is better **

**'Cause there's a side to you **

**that I never knew, never knew **

**All the things you'd say **

**they were never true, never true **

**And the games you's play **

**you would always win, always win**

**But I set fire to the rain **

**Watched it pour as I touched your face **

**Well, it burned while I cried **

**'Cause I heard it screaming out your name your name**

**I set fire to the rain **

**And I threw us into the flames **

**Well, I felt something die **

**'Cause I knew that that was the last time the last time**

**Sometimes I wake up by the door **

**And heard you calling must be waiting for you **

**Even that when we're already over **

**I can't help myself from looking for you**

**I set fire to the rain **

**Watched it pour as I touch your face **

**Well, it burned while I cried **

**'Cause I heard it screaming out your name your name**

**I set fire to the rain **

**And I threw us into the flames **

**Well, I felt something die **

**'Cause I knew that that was the last time **

**the last time, oh**

"Whoo, Grant, that's how you do it. Doing rap doesn't make you cool!" she yelled, running to Nick. And she kissed him. Bloody hell (I'm turning into bex). I swear if I ever go to England again on a mission, I will take Bex with me. Just kidding, I'll just have her on skype instead. The reason why is because last time I went, I had to break into the Queens castle, and she would have been good for shortcuts.

"Okay, next up is….Nick! You go babe" she yelled (vomit). Everyone mirrored my face. Ugh, puppy love is so common in this room. I cant believe I'm still here. This affection is suffocating me (and I'm not doing it to myself).

"Okay, but I get to choose. I choose…Blackout!" he said, messing up his hair. Dang that song is good! I usually put it on loop, and dance at partys to it. He sure knows how to make a crowd happy.

**Cut up and I can't feel my hands**

**No need to chase**

**Can you relate? **

**Can you keep up the pace **

**like you're dying for this?****  
><strong> 

**And when you say "I'm not okay," **

**I left my phone in the cab**

**Now you can't get me****  
><strong> 

**I'm only getting started**

**I won't blackout**

**This time I've got nothing to waste**

**Let's go a little harder****I'm on fire **

**I won't blackout****I'm on my way **

**I'm only getting started****  
><strong> 

**And I can't see your face **

**Cigarette the wrong way **

**Inhale to the top of my lungs **

**I'll be dying for this****  
><strong> 

**And when you say "I'm not okay,"**

**I left my phone in the cab**

**Now you can't get me****  
><strong> 

**I'm only getting started **

**I won't blackout**

**This time I've got nothing to waste**

**Let's go a little harder****I'm on fire**

**I won't blackout****I'm on my way****  
><strong> 

**I'm only getting started**

**I won't blackout**

**This time I've got nothing to waste **

**Let's go a little harder****I'm on fire **

**I won't blackout****I'm on my way**

"Whoa! I didn't know you had it in you to sing that!" Gosh, Macey doesn't sound like a spy at all right now. We need to work on poker faces and hiding emotion. And the little girl on Christmas morning voice (No offense to little girls on Christmas morning, LOL)

Nick promptly kissed her. I cant take any more of this weird affection. I have to cover my eyes. Right now. Never mind, they finally stopped. I shudder to think about it.

"Okay, next up is…Bex! YAY!" Macey yelled, a little breathlessly. Bex jumped and checked her phone. She grinned evilly. Uh Oh. One thing I know about the Baxters is that when they look like that, everyone needs to clear out of the room. But wait, this is a singing contest, it should be okay. Wait, she could blow up the machine.

Oh well, then I wouldn't have to sing. What they don't know is that I will be gone when its my turn to sing, because I never put my name in the hat.

"Okay, I will sing Turn me on by Nicki Minaj! Which by the way, only has two lines of rap." She said, tying up her hair. Grant put a dopey look on his face and started drooling. Bex, closed his mouth for him.

**Doctor, doctor, need you bad, hold me babe**

**Doctor, doctor, where ya at? **

**Give me something****I need your love, **

**I need your love, I need your loving**

**You got that kind of medicine that keeps me comin'****  
><strong> 

**My body needs a hero**

**Come and save me**

**Something tells me you know how to save me**

**I've been feeling real low Oh, **

**I need you come and rescue me**

**Make me come alive, come on and turn me on**

**Touch me, save my life, come on and turn me on **

**I'm too young to die, come on and turn me on**

**Turn me on, turn me on, turn me on, turn me on(2x)****  
><strong> 

**Boy, I'm achin' , make it right**

**My temperature is super high**

**If I scream, if I cry****It's only cause I feel alive**

**My body needs a hero**

**Come and save me**

**Something tells me you know how to save me**

**I've been feeling real low Oh, **

**I need you come and rescue me****  
><strong> 

**Make me come alive, come on and turn me on**

**Touch me, save my life, come on and turn me on **

**I'm too young to die, come on and turn me on**

**Turn me on, turn me on, turn me on, turn me on****  
><strong> 

**[Rap] **

**You've got my life in the palm of your hands**

**Come save me now****I know you can(I know you can)****  
><strong> 

**Uhnh, Uhnh**

**D-D-D-D-Don't let me die young **

**I just want you to father my young**

**I just want you to be my doctor, **

**we can get it crackin' chiropractor, **

**I, I, I, I, I, I, I, I, I ****  
><strong> 

**I know you can save me**

**And make me feel alive**

**Make me come alive, come on and turn me on **

**Touch me, save my life, come on and turn me on**

**I'm too young to die, come on and turn me on**

**Turn me on, turn me on, turn me on, turn me on**

"Wow! Bex, that was amazing! Okay then, lets move on."Macey said, picking up another name. She grinned at all of us and her gaze landed on Liz. She snickered under her breath and got a twinkle in her eye. She leaned over and whispered to Jonas. His eyes got wide, and he grinned too.

"Up next…Jonas! This is your lucky day Liz!" she yelled. Liz and Jonas blushed. Aww, nerd love! From reading Maceys lips, I could tell that Liz would be a very happy research, nerd spy (Like my joke? Not you Liz…and Jonas).

"Okay, I'll sing...What makes you beautiful." He said, and once again Jonas and Liz blushed. Huh, its like they share a nerd connection or something. Interesting. Even more interesting if they love each other (note the sarcasm).

_**You're insecure, don't know what for**_

_**You're turning heads when you walk through the do-o-or**_

_**Don't need make-up - to cover up**_

_**Being the way that you are is eno-o-ough**_**  
><strong> 

_**Everyone else in the room can see it**_

_**Everyone else but you**_**  
><strong> 

_**Baby you light up my world like nobody else**_

_**The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed**_

_**But when you smile at the ground, it ain't hard to tell**_

_**You don't know Oh oh**_

**You don't know you're beautiful!**

_**If only you saw what I could see**_

_**You'll understand why I want you so desperatley**_

_**Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe**_

**You don't know Oh oh**

**You don't know you're beautiful!****Oh oh**

**That's what makes you beautiful!****  
><strong> 

_**So girl come on, you got it wrong **_

_**To prove I'm right I put it in a so-o-ong **_

_**I don't know why, you're being shy**_

_**And turn away when I look in to your eye eye eyes**_**  
><strong> 

**Everyone else in the room can see it**

**Everyone else but yo-ou****  
><strong> 

**Baby you light up my world like nobody else**

**The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed**

**But when you smile at the ground, it ain't hard to tell**

**You don't know Oh oh**

**You don't know you're beautiful!**

**If only you saw what I can see**

**You'll understand why I want you so desperatley**

**Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe **

**You don't know Oh oh **

**You don't know you're beautiful!****Oh oh**

**That's what makes you beautiful!**

"That was great!" this time it was Liz that squealed, and Jonas and Liz blushed, again. Its like they have joined minds or something! I need to take some of their DNA and see if they are twins. Wait, but then it would be wrong for them to like each other.

"Okay, next up is…Zach!" Macey yelled. Jonas and Grant snickered. They know what Zach is going to sing. Oh, I know what he's going to sing. Grant sign languaged it to me. Ugh, he's so full of himself

"I'm not even going to tell you what I'll sing, you should know," he said, smirking. No! Its that smirk again. He flipped through the playlist for 3 minutes until he found it. He even went to the bathroom before he started. What a nerve (in a bad way, Bex looked like she wanted to kill him.

_**When I walk on by, **_

_**girls be looking like damn he fly **_

_**I pimp to the beat, **_

_**walking down the street in my new la freak, yeah **_

_**This is how I roll, animal print pants out control**_

_**It's Red Foo with the big afro**_

_**An like Bruce Lee rock out the club, yeah**_**  
><strong> 

_**(Ahhh) Girl look at that body (x3)**_

_**I-I-I work out**_

_**(Ahhh) Girl look at that body (x3)**_

_**I-I-I work out**_**  
><strong> 

_**When I walk in the spot, (yea) **_

_**this is what I see (okaay) **_

_**Everybody stops and they staring at me **_

**I got a passion in my pants and **

**I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it... **

**I'm sexy and I know it (x2)****  
><strong> 

_**Yo, when I'm at the mall, security just can't find them all**_

**When I'm at the beach, **

**I'm in a speedo trying to tan my cheeks (whaat?) **

**This is how I roll, come on ladies it's time to go**

_**We headed to the bar, baby don't be nervous**_

_**No shoes, no shirt, and I still get service (watch!)**_**  
><strong> 

**(Ahhh) Girl look at that body (x3) **

**I-I-I work out**

**(Ahhh) Girl look at that body (x3)**

**I-I-I work out****  
><strong> 

**When I walk in the spot, (yea) **

**this is what I see (okaay)**

**Everybody stops and they staring at me**

**I got a passion in my pants and **

**I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it... **

**I'm sexy and I know it****Ayyy****I'm sexy and I know it**

**Check it out, check it out**

When he finished, I was already out the door, so by the time Macey said it was my turn, and they started looking for me. I walked to my mom's office and opened the door. There, I met a strange sight.

"Cammie?"

**Cliffy! Who is it? Guess! R&R please. I will post next chapy soon!  
>Adios!<strong>

***_*SGG**


	5. Chapter 5

The Chameleon 5

**Hello Everyone! I cant believe it, Gallagher Girls 5 just came out! Anyway, some action happens in this chapter, and a few surprises await you. Enjoy!**

***_*SGG**

I walked into my moms office and was met with a strange sight.

"Cammie?" Josh said, more of a statement then a question.

I resisted the urge to knock his head off. A few months ago, I found out that he started training to be a spy, and happened to be a double agent for a few months. With the COC.

"Why are you here, and what do you want!" I shouted, getting angry.

"Chill Cammie, I just came here to say that we, the agents around Roseville, are having a football match at 11, then we are going to lunch at Papa's Pizza Place. I just came to ask if your Cove Ops class would like to join in." he said, his hands in the air. I stared at my mon for a minute, then returned my gaze to Josh.

I sighed. "Fine Josh, well be there. I'll call you half an hour before, we shall be walking," I said, smirking. And with that I stalked to my room.

The next morning I got dressed and went to breakfast.

I had on black sports skinny pants, and a blue and white stripped t-shirt. I put hair into a bun, and was only wearing mascara and lip gloss. I have to say, I got a few once overs. I once again resisted the urge to knock someone's head off.

I sat down, and listened to the daily announcements. Just as mom finished talking, I heard soft voices outside arguing. Nobody noticed. I crept to the doors and flung them open.

There stood 6 men in black, with slightly shocked faces. Before anyone, students, teachers, or the men, could do anything, I had flipped through the air and knocked two unconscious. The other four pulled out knifes and stabbed at me. I was too quick, and knocked another three unconscious, using some moves illegal in most countries. No one in the breakfast hall moved, even the teachers. I guess they were in shock. I kicked the knife out of the last guys hand, but he pulled out a gun and shot me in the leg. Even with my wound, I roundhouse kicked him and broke a few bones (his, by the way).

I made sure all of them would be out cold for a good few hours.

I turned around and looked at the shocked faces of everyone. We stayed in that position for 10 seconds, before Liz broke the silence.

"Your really hurt, how are you still conscious?" she asked, probably calculating the possibilities of me not being dead.

I looked down and saw the blood, and decided to go to the hospital before I fainted.

The nurse gasped, and rushed me to a room, asking how I was still alive.

I just shrugged and told her I was used to it.

After one hour of treatment, she decided that there is no stopping me, and gave me some of fast healing remedy, and told me that it would already be okay to run, but to not go to crazy.

I went to my room and changed into black shorts, a purple sports tank top, and put my hair in a ponytail. I put on my favorite custom made Converse, better for running. I walked to the classroom and sat on my desk, cross legged.

After 5 minutes, the class started filing in. They didnt notice me at first, because they were whispering, probably about me. They didn't notice me for another 2 minutes, before Bex finally looked up and gasped.

"Never drop your guard, it might just make you fail," I said getting up and pulling out my IPhone. I pressed Josh's number and told him that we were coming.

When I finished, the whole class was goggling at me.

"What?" I asked, perfectly aware of the answer.

Not letting them finish, I said: "We will be going to town to play soccer with a few Roseville C.I.A agents, then we will got and have pizza. During the game, you will be asked a few questions from me and the other agents. You will keep your look, but your name and personality will change. You have to meet me in ten next to the gate. We will be running." I said, walking out while putting in my Coms.

After 10 minutes, everyone assembled outside in their sports gear. Bex decided to wear platform Converse even with the running. It took us 20 minutes to get to the soccer field.

All the agents did a double take. I suspect the men did because of my hair flowing out behind me. I swear I saw a few swoon. The girl agents probably did that because of the big bandage around my thigh.

"COC infiltrators. I had the pleasure of beating them to pulp. The last one shot me." I said, at the same time flashing my finger to Bex saying beat them hard.

"Why rant you in bad or resting?" Josh asked, obviously horrified. I snickered.

"Do I need to answer that? Okay, boys against girls!" I said,smiling to the boys. Oh this was going to be good.

"Easy," all the boys snickered. Bex growled and they backed off.

45 minutes ad 33 points later, we won 29-4.

The girls all started singing we are the spies in Russian.

We all skipped to the Pizza Place and got two big tables. We ordered 3 Cheese pizzas, 2 Pepperoni, and 1 Vegetable.

It was delicious, and everyone laughed the whole time.

After a while, it was 2, and everyone decided to go back.

The girls sang songs while running, and the boys still grumbled about losing. We won them fair and square. The boys team actually had one more member.

When we got back, it was P&E time, but the teacher wasn't there because of an accident involving new Napotine patch.

I agreed to teach the P&E class and show them dance/karate like I did during the fight.

"Okay guys, I will demonstrate a few moves." I said.

I cartwheeled backwards to the mat. I flipped backwards and landed on the balancing beam.I then cartwheeled once an jumped off, at the same time doing a roundhouse kick that could knock someones head off. I flipped my phone out of my pocket and answered it, at the same time decapitating a row of dummies.

"No Director, I will not be the presidents bodyguard." I said, while doing backflips and cartwheels. I landed on my feet.

"I have a class to teach, bye." I said, and turned to the class.

"Okay, try the backflips, and roundhouse kicks." I said, sitting down. The class, still stunned, started the routine. Many surprises still await them.

Suddenly the doors swung open, and I flipped off the beam there.

"The Director insists, Chameleon," mom said looking around to the class.

"Ask the best agent to go," I said, being very stubborn.

"As of right now, you are the best agent in the C.I.A," she replied. With that, everyone went deathly quiet. Seriously, I thought that Bex and Grant killed everyone.

"I'll talk later, I dont want to go protect the president and do other classified things." I whined, just a little.

"He said he'll come get you himself, and make sure you will be there." she said, getting irratated.

"He hasn't learned, has he?" I sighed. Leaning on a punching bag.

"No I haven't." someone said.

Oh God.

**Cliffy again! (I should stop doing these). Please R&R. Vote on my poll!**

***_*SGG**


	6. Chapter 6

The Chameleon Ch6

**Hi! As someone pointed out, Cammie has become a perfect person, and sort of OOC, and I know that. I decided at the beginning that she would be masking her feelings until someone came and broke it. And this mystery person helps that (Oh, and PS, beginning of Zammie here!). There is a surprise for the next chapter *Evil Smile*. Anyway, please read on.**

***_*SGG**

"I'm not going!" I said, turning around to face...Chris.

Chris was the partner I had for a mission once. Long story short, he fell in love with me and took a bullet for me. He saw the flaws that most people don't see in me. I didn't love him back, and he sorta, disappeared, until now.

"Look Chris, we'll talk later." I said, aware that the whole class was waiting. I brushed pass him and handed him a note with the time.

"Since we only have 5 minutes, you guys can go. Tomorrow, come in black, and bring your Coms with you. We'll be going somewhere." I said, turning and walking out.

Chris followed me since I told him to. We got to my classroom, and I sat on my desk. Chris sat down on another desk.

"So..." he said. Looking around, absorbing the posters.

"Can we get to the point." I said, fiddling with my ring. It was given to me by my dad before he disappeared. It is white gold with the "Chameleon" engraved in it. I used to wear It on a chain before it fit.

"What happened to the black haired, green eyed, flirty girl that I fell in love with?" he asked, looking deep in my eyes.

"She left when you got shot, she shed her cover. After that, I went through missions waiting for a time when I die. Now, I finally found where I want to be, and the C.I.A wants to take me away again." i said, masking the hurt in my voice.

"She can come back, at least the rays of sun from you could come back! Yes, this mission will take a year, and yes, by that time Joe will be back. But you could come back and help out, be a substitute once in a while," he said, leaning forward and almost pleading with me.

"I can't." I whispered, and ran to my favorite passageway, tears running down my cheeks. I realized that my heart had broken when he left, and I was left to pick up the pieces.

**I stare at my reflection in the mirror,**

**Why am I doing this to myself,**

**Losing my mind on a tiny error,**

**I nearly left the real me on the shelf.**

**Dont lose it all in the blur of the stars**

**Seeing is deceiving dreaming is believing**

**It okay not to be okay**

**Sometimes it's hard to follow your heart**

**Tears don't mean you losing**

**Everybody bruising just be true to**

**Who you are**

I thought about my dad, and how he's gone. It's hard to grow up without him. I mask my pain through fighting, and everytime I need to,I think of dad.

He taught me to trail people, and told me that being a spy should never stop me from love. I cried till I had no tears left, until it was dinner time.

I guess no one but mom and Chris know about this, since I didn't miss any class, and it isn't unusual for me to disappear.

I slid into my room and changed into jean shorts, but on red platforms, an and bright orange shirt with red earrings. I let my hair down and grabbed my stuff.

I got into my black Ferrari, and just drove. I found myself at the beach, and decided to sit there.

I grabbed a wrap and a Sprite from the cafe, and walked to a nice flat rock. I sat there for an hour looking at the stars.

I heard soft footsteps behind me, and someone touch my shoulder. I flipped him over and pinned him down.

"Woah, I surrender." Zach said, smirking. I gave him a glare, and his eyes got scared. I sighed, and got off him.

"What's wrong?" he asked looking worried. I smiled slightly at him.

"Just thinking about stuff." I said, looking at the waves.

"About your dad? I mean, someone told me about him." he said, looking scared.

"I know about your mom Zach." I said, looking into his emerald eyes.

"Oh, right." he replied, blushing ever so slightly.I smiled inwardly at his cuteness.

"We should be going back now, it's almost lights out." I said, getting up and slightly wincing at the soreness of my shot.

"Don't ask me if I'm okay, you'll end up on the floor again!" I said to Zach, seeing that he was about to say something.

He closed his mouth and smirked. We walked back to school just before my mom sent a search party.

Aw krud, Chris is probably waiting for me. Gotta go face that.

**R&R Please! Posting next chapy tmrw or next day! Surprise waiting for you!**


	7. Chapter 7

The Chameleon Ch7

**Hi you guys! Thank you so much for all of your reviweing. Pleas read on (Oh, and look at my bottom authors note, surprise spoilers!)**

***_*SGG**

I should totally make a documentary. I would call it confessions of a teenage spy. I was right, Chris was waiting for me.

He had a long discussion with me about the mission and how it would be good to go on a mission since I haven't had one for 2 months. At that point, I told him to get the hell out of my office.

Yeah, we didn't say bye well. Whatever, it doesn't really matter anymore.

My mom took the unwanted job of announcing the dance that well be having tonight. All the girls frantically went to dress up. It was a Saturday, so they decided to pamper all day.

I just took a bath, waxed, and watched a movie right after breakfast. I decided to relax for the day. My mom called after the movie and told me I had to sing a song. I swear, that women is evil. She'll be the

death of me someday.

I chillaxed for the rest of the day, eating fish&chips for lunch. When I only had 2 hours before the dance, I choose a dress.

I picked up 3 different dresses. The first one was a strapless midthigh purple dress. It had jewels on the top, and was really cute. The second dress was a just bellow the butt one strap gold dress. The strap was a little ruffled, and very cute.

The third dress was breathtaking. It was again a just below the butt, but its a beautiful turquoise color, and had no straps. It hugs every curve, and has jewels along the bottom.

This is my dress. I picked out 4 inch black heels, and glittery silver hoops. I got my Chameleon ring and charm bracelet and put them on. The good thing about this outfit is that it is stretchy and great for fighting.

I curled my hair, and went for the natural look. Black mascara and lip gloss. I put on my tracker bracelet charm, and the communicator ankle bracelet.

With 30 minutes left, I was ready to go. I took my black clutch and walked to my moms office. She was stunning. She had on a knee length black dress, and silver heels. She put on bright earings, and put her hair up in a messy bun.

"Wow darling, you look wonderful!" she said to me. I smiled.

"You look really good to!" I told her. She grinned widely, and opened a drawer.

"I thought you might like these heels." she said, pulling out beautiful 5 inch wedges.

"I love them!" I exclaimed. They happened to be easier to fight in. This dance is going to be great.

I walked into the hall, and smiled. I blended into the crowd and danced to the music. Party Rock came on, and everyone started shuffling. We all danced for an hour. I stopped to get punch and a cookie.

"Hello everyone, having fun?" mom said, almost shouting. She was greeted with a chorus of 'Yeahs!'

"Great, now we will have our Cove Ops teacher singing a song for us. She assured me that it is good to dance to." she said, everyone cheered, and a few boys whistled.

I walked onstage. "Hi! I'll be singing something you should all know." I nodded at the DJ. He started the music.

**Theres a stranger in my bed,**

**There's a pounding in my head, **

**Glitter all over the room,**

**Pink flamingos in the pool,**

**I smell like a minibar,**

**Dj's passed out in the yard,**

**Babies on the barbecue,**

**This a hickey or a bruise **

**Picture up last night,**

**Ended up online,**

**I'm screwed Oh well,**

**It's a blacked out blur, **

**But I'm pretty sure it ruled,**

**Man!**

**Last friday night,**

**Yeah we danced on tabletops,**

**Yeah we took to many shots**

**Think we kissed but I forgot,**

**Last Friday Night,**

**Yeah we mixed out credit cards,**

**And got kicked out of the bars,**

**So we hit the beulivard,**

**Last Friday night,**

**We went streaking in the park,**

**Skinny dipping in the dark,**

**Last friday night,**

**Yeah l think we broke the law,**

**Always say we gonna stop,**

**Oh Oooh,**

**Last Friday night, do it all again,**

**This friday night,**

**Do it all again.**

**Trying to connect the dots,**

**Don't know what to tell my boss,**

**Think the city towed the car,**

**Chandeliers on the floor,**

**Ripped my favorite party dress,**

**Warrants out for my arrest,**

**Think I need a ginger ale,**

**That was such an epic fail**

**Picture up last night,**

**Ended up online,**

**I'm screwed Oh well,**

**It's a blacked out blur, **

**But I'm pretty sure it ruled,**

**Man!**

**Last friday night,**

**Yeah we danced on tabletops,**

**Yeah we took to many shots, **

**Think we kissed but I forgot,**

**Last Friday Night,**

**Yeah we mixed out credit cards,**

**And got kicked out of the bars,**

**So we hit the beulivard,**

**Last Friday night,**

**We went streaking in the park,**

**Skinny dipping in the dark,**

**Last friday night,**

**Yeah l think we broke the law,**

**Always say we gonna stop,**

**Oh Oooh,**

**Last Friday night, do it all again,**

**This friday night,**

**Do it all again**

**This Friday night**

**TGIF**

**TGIF**

**TGIF**

**TGIF**

**Last friday night,**

**Yeah we danced on tabletops,**

**Yeah we took to many shots, **

**Think we kissed but I forgot,**

**Last Friday Night,**

**Yeah we mixed out credit cards,**

**And got kicked out of the bars,**

**So we hit the beulivard,**

**Last Friday night,**

**We went streaking in the park,**

**Skinny dipping in the dark,**

**Last friday night,**

**Yeah l think we broke the law,**

**Always say we gonna stop,**

**Oh Oooh,**

**Last Friday night, do it all again,**

**This friday night,Do it all again**

When I finished, everyone went crazy. They cheered and yelled. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Chris talking to mom. He said that he was worried about me. She replied that I had changed after the mission. Not allowing my feelings in my way.

I resisted the urge to go over there and punch his lights out. Bex and Macey noticed. They walked to my side and asked what was wrong.

"Thinking. About the maintainance staff outside that are going to attack you in 10 seconds. Hey everyone! Get ready to fight!" I said, just as they charged in. I flipped through the air and knocked someone unconscious.

I turned around and knocked another one out. I saw Liz trying to fight a big beefy guard, failing horribly. I roundhouse kicked him were it hurts, leaving groaning on the floor.

"Pick on someone your own size, Dr. Martinez." I said, pressing his pressure point.

"Thanks." Liz said, trying to stop the blood from a cut. I took out some gauze from my purse and gave it to her. She thanked me and went to find Jonas.

By that time there were only 3 people left, and everyone was too tired to fight except for Bex, Macey, and I. I nodded at them and ran at the biggest one. I flipped him over, but he kicked me. I blocked, and continued fighting him.

Bex and Macey fought the other guards. Macey screamed and fell down, clutching her leg. Bex went down too, unconscious, but she managed to take down the person. Rage filled me, seeing them hurt. I growled, deep in my throat.

"Thats it." I said, and flipped gracefully over them, kicking one in the process. He groaned as I kicked a pressure point.

The other person ran at me, and kicked my bullet wound. Pain followed. I fought against blacking out, but kicked him instead, he cried out in pain, and I took the opportunity to kick him. He fell to the floor, and I took out a Nappotine patch.

I was about to slap it on him, but he stood up and stepped on my leg, hard. I screamed, but managed to put a Nappotine patch on him before blacking out.

I woke up 3 hours, 23 minutes, and 13 seconds later. I saw my mom arguing with the nurse, and students occuping all the 20 beds, and some sitting in chairs. I saw Grant asleep next to Bex, who had a bandage around her head. Macey was talking to Liz, with a cast on.

Liz had a broken finger and lots of bruises, and seemed otherwise okay. Jonas sat next to her, his arm in a cast. I saw some other people from my CoveOps class.

Macey looked up at me, and saw me sitting up. "Your awake!" she said, whisper yelling. My moms head snapped around, and her face lit up. She hurried to my side, with the nurse behind her.

"Hey darling! How are you?" she asked worry on her face. I frowned, and tried to sit up again, but my head hurt, a lot.

"Take it easy, okay? You have a concussion, and a broken leg. You have a broken finger, and you have a lot of cuts and bruises. You are the most hurt here, and the last one to wake up. We were afraid you might go into a Coma." the nurse said, shaking a couple of pills from a bottle next to my bed. I ate the pills, and read on my IPhone.

A hour later, Bex, Liz, and Macey crowded around my bed.

"I have decided to tell you my name." I said, smiling. I winced, because my head hurt.

"Okay, my name is...Cammie." I whispered, just loud enough for them to hear. "Cameron Ann, actually. And my initials spell CAM, do figure out my last name." I said. Bex smiled, then she looked surprised.

"The person who rescued my parents was called Cam. Are you that person?" she asked looking into my eyes.

I nodded. Ugh, not a good idea. Now my head hurts more.

"Okay girls, to bed with you." the nurse said, seeing my face. I was going to get out of here tomorrow. But on the bright side, I am in no condition for the mission!

**Yay! Bet you didn't see that coming. R&R Please!  
>BTW Chris has dirty blonde hair, and blue eyes.<strong>

***_*SGG**


	8. Chapter 8

The Chameleon Ch8

**Hi Yall! Hope you enjoy this Chappy, a few surprises along the way.**

***_*SGG (im very brief, im P-M-S'ing, don't blame me!)**

3 months later

Yeah, a lot of time has passed. I got in a little trouble for fighting with the students, but hey, a girl's gotta fight.

I've gotten closer to Bex, Macey, and Liz. And also Grant, Jonas, Nick, and...Zach. We and Zach are sorta secretly dating, and trust me, my mom doesn't mind. I'm not gonna get in trouble for that.

It's almost Christmas, and we are in town shopping for presents. I was in a store owned by spies, and they had a secret space behind with cool stuff. I am with Bex, Macey, and Liz.

"What do you think if this?" Bex asked, holding up a pair of metal boxing gloves, harmless to the user. Obviously for Grant. I nodded, still looking for a gift for Zach. He was the only gift left.

"What about this?" Liz said, holding up a mini computer, disguised as a book.

"Yeah, Jonas would love that," I said, smiling at her. Macey spotted a tie/GPS/Coms/Tracker, for Nick. We all agreed, so cute!

I looked for another 10 minutes, and the girls had gone to Victoria's Secret by then, and I agreed to meet them at H&M to ship for the Winter Ball. You'd think that we would stay away from parties, but mom promised no tests.

I finally found something perfect. I held up 2 matching rings, that adjust to fit your size. They had special buttons you press when you are in trouble, and the wearer of the other ring would get alerted. They had a tracker built in, and a laser.

This was perfect. I payed the owner, and went to H&M. I saw the girls browsing through the racks of winter dress, their baskets already carrying dresses. I found a few cute dresses, all either light blue, light green, or white. We went to the changing rooms, and tried them on.

I stepped out first in a maxi-dress, that was see through from my belly button onwards. It came with a glow in the dark underskirt that would be blue. It's risky, but cute. Bex came out in a mid-thigh navy blue one strap dress. It was poufy, and clinched at the waist. Definitely perfect for her.

Macey was wearing a white shimmery knee high tight dress, and it was pure white, and strapless. Liz wore a light green, mini with white flowers along the bottom. It was perfect for her skin tone. We went back in and out a few times, before finding the perfect dresses.

I had on a light blue, strapless maxi-dress, with a clinched waist. Macey had a navy blue mid-thigh dress with white flowers along the bottom, and spaghetti straps. Bex had on a gold maxi dress, with one shoulder. It was simple, but showed off her skin tone. Liz had on a light green mid-thigh, strapless dress that had a shimmer look.

We squealed with delight. Next stop, Steve Madden for shoes. We spent half an hour looking for shoes. I found white peep toe shoes, since my dress had a slit through the side. Macey had white strappy wedges, with buckles. Bex had black pumps, with a golden stripe down the side. Liz had black strappy heels, with jewels on the bottom.

We looked ready to shine, literally, with our jewelry. We decided to go to the ice cream place before going back to Gallagher for P&E, and dinner.

We finished our ice cream, and went back. On the way there, we bumped into the boys. They tried to hide bags behind them. Tried being the key word. Being the good girlfriends we are, we pretended that they succeeded. We walked back in time for P&E. The teacher told us we are doing gymnastics. Perfect.

I paired with Zach, and started my routine. All the girls made a routine, and we had to teach our partner to do it. All the boys stood dumbfounded as we flipped through hoops, and onto beams. Teehee. They tried to learn, but even boy spies can't do that.

Can't wait for the dance tomorrow. Its gonna be the best night ever! Everyone will be giving each other gifts then, plus me and the girls are going to sing a song toghether, and so are the boys.

Macey and Bex agreed to bring all the stuff to my bathroom since it's the bigger one, and we'll get ready tomorrow after breakfast.

We went down to dinner and sat by the boys. Zach winked at me and smirked. I smiled sweetly, then slapped him. He pouted, giving me the puppy dog eyes.

"Okay you guys, quiet down, I have an announcement to make. A few CIA agents are going to be joining us at the ball, and evaluating your performances. You will have to make up a cover, and make them believe you. That's all. Have fun tomorrow!" mom said, smiling at everyone.

Ooh, tomorrow's going to be double the fun now.

**R&R! Don't worry, the ball will have action in a way, but no one gets hurt.**

***_*SGG**


	9. AN

AN PLEASE READ

Hi everyone, sorry this isnt a chapter, but there was a little confusion with Cammie. She is acting like a student because Mr. Solomon is back, and she didn't go on the mission because she was hurt. I will update as soon as I finish the next chapter, so maybe tomorrow or the day after. Thank you for reading. Any ideas on what happens next are welcome. Oh, and so are random comments :P (as long as there is your normal review on the chapter).

*_*SGG (Once again, Im brief…ish)


	10. Chapter 9

The Chameleon 9

**Hi Everyone! Some people said they wanted Cammie to have some spunk, so Zach gets it (MWAHHAHAhHAHHAHAHAH). Anyway, enjoy! (Oh, and if you want the Circle to get her next chapter, tell me! If its yes, then someone will capture her during the Winter break (MWAHAHAHAhHAHAHAhAH) TeeHEE! (SUGAR HIGH) YA!) Here you go!**

***_*SGG**

Aaaaaahhh! I can't believe this! Macey and Bex have been doing my hair for two hours already. They haven't even started on my makeup!

"Cam, stop moving, I'm gonna smudge your mascara!" Macey snapped, waving the wand around, almost poking out my eye.

"Yeah, that'll be a tragedy," I mumbled, but Bex heard me and punched my arm. I gave her a glare, and she shrugged. That little...

Once we all finished our hair and makeup, we decided to watch Spy Kids 4. Personally I thought their version of spies was ridiculous!

We finished the (horrible) movie, and only had half an hour before the dance. We put on the dresses, and shoes.

Macey did some finishing touches to our hair and makeup, and made me put on lip gloss. We are ready.

We walked hand in hand to the Grand Hall. I'm so glad Joe is back, now im (sort of) a student. This is the gang's senior year, so they'll be joining me soon! Can't wait!

We walked in, and all the boys stopped. Our boys were getting jealous glares from the other boys, and we were getting glares from the girls.

We walked, no, strutted to the boys. I went to Zach, and leaned in to kiss him...but then I slapped him. He looked taken aback.

"That's for looking at my boobs," I said, spinning on my heel to the snack table.

I heard Nick and Grant snickering, then the sound of palms meeting cheeks.

Liz smiled, then walked with Bex and Macey to me. We started laughing, and I almost choked.

"Okay you guys, are we ready to sing?" Liz asked in between giggles.

We all nodded, calming down. We had attracted the attention of some boys, and they started walking over...until Bex threatened to make sure they couldn't have kids.

They walked away from us, scared. I picked up a cookie, and sprinkled some sleep powder on it. The girls did the same. The cookies are for a prank later.

"Hi everyone, having a good time? Well it's about to get better, since some people have decided to sing for you. Give a big welcome to Bex, Liz, Macey, and Chameleon!" she said, and walked off the stage.

We walked on, and I took a microphone. I smiled, and cued the music.

"Oh, by the way, my name's Cameron Ann, figure out my last name." I said, and launched into song.

_**Cammie:**_** Doctor, doctor, need you bad, hold me babe**

**Doctor, doctor, where ya at? **

**Give me something**

**I need your love, I need your love, I need your loving**

**You got that kind of medicine that keeps me going**

_**Macey:**_** My body needs a hero, come and save me**

**Something tells me you know how to save me**

**I've been feeling real low, oh**

**I need you Come and rescue me**

**Ooooooooooooh**

_**Liz:**_** Make me come alive, come on and turn me on**

**Touch me, save my life, come on and turn me on**

**I'm too young to die, come on and turn me on**

**Turn me on, turn me on, turn me on, turn me on**

_**Bex:**_** Boy you make it, make it right**

**My temperature is super high**

**If I scream if I cry**

**It's only cause I feel alive**

**My body needs a hero, come and save me**

**Something tells you know how to save me**

**I've been feeling real low, oh I need you**

**Come and rescue me**

_**All:**_** Make me come alive, **

**Come on and turn me on**

**Touch me, save my life, **

**Come on and turn me on**

**I'm too young to die,**

**Come on and turn me on**

**Turn me on, turn me on, turn me on, turn me on**

_**Macey:**_**You've got my life in the palm of your hands**

**Come save me now, I know you can**

_**Cammie:**_** D-D-D-D-Don't let me die young**

**I just want you to father my young**

_**Liz:**_** I just want you to be my doctor**

**We can get it crackin', chiropractor**

_**Bex:**_** I-I-I-I-I-I-I know you can save me **

**And make me feel alive**

_**All:**_**Make me come alive, **

**Come on and turn me on**

**Touch me, save my life, **

**Come on and turn me on**

**I'm too young to die,**

**Come on and turn me on**

**Turn me on, turn me on, turn me on, turn me on**

We finished strong, and everyone cheered. Loudly. Mom walked back on stage and walked to the podium. She gave me a I-know-something-you-don't smile. Whats she up to.

"Okay, next, we have Zach, Jonas, Grant, and Nick singing something!" she said, and Tina clapped a little louder then she should have. That little...

"Okay, you probably know this song, so try to keep up," Nick said, while the others picked up microphones.

"Oh, and we'll need some assistance from Cammie for the second song," Zach said, smirking in my direction. I was shocked, but I didn't let it show. I just smiled and shrugged. Jonas cued the music, and they started.

_**Grant:**_** Party rock is in the house tonight**

**Everybody just have a good time**

**And we gonna make you lose your mind**

**Everybody just have a good time**

_**Jonas:**_** Party rock is in the house tonight**

**Everybody just have a good time**

**And we gonna make you lose your mind **

**We just wanna see ya shake that**

_**Nick:**_** In the club party rock, lookin' for your girl? She on my jock**

**Nonstop when we in the spot, booty movin' weight like she on the block**

**Where the drank? I gots to know, tight jeans, tattoo 'cause I'm rock 'n' roll**

**Half black, half white, domino, game the money, op-a-doe**

_**Zach:**_** Yo, I'm runnin' through these ho's like Drano**

**I got that devilish flow, rock 'n' roll, no halo**

**We party rock, yeah, that's the crew that I'm reppin'**

**On the rise to the top, no lead in our zeppelin, hey**

_**All:**_** Party rock is in the house tonight**

**Everybody just have a good time**

**And we gonna make you lose your mind**

**Everybody just have a good time**

**Party rock is in the house tonight**

**Everybody just have a good time**

**And we gonna make you lose your mind**

**We just wanna see ya shake that**

_**Grant:**_** Everyday I'm shufflin'**

**Shufflin', shufflin'**

**Step up fast and be the first girl to make me throw this cash**

**We gettin' money, don't be mad now, stop, hatin' is bad**

_**Jonas:**_** One more shot for us, another round**

**Please fill up my cup, don't mess around**

**We just wanna see you shake it now**

**Now you wanna be, you're naked now**

_**Nick:**_** Get up, get down, put your hands up to the sound**

**Get up, get down, put your hands up to the sound**

**Get up, get down, put your hands up to the sound**

**Put your hands up to the sound, put your hands up to the sound**

_**Zach:**_** Get up, get up, get up, get up**

**Get up, get up, get up, get up**

**Get up, put your hands up to the sound, to the sound**

**Put your hands up, put your hands up, put your hands up, put your hands up**

_**All:**_** Party rock is in the house tonight**

**(Put your hands up)**

**Everybody just have a good time**

**(Put your hands up)**

**And we gonna make you lose your mind**

**(Put your hands up)**

**Everybody just have a good, good, good time**

_**All:**_** Put your hands up**

**Put your hands up**

**Put your hands up**

**Shake that, everyday I'm shufflin'**

That was great! Everyone cheered, and once again Tina showed a little to much enthusiasm. I'll get her later...Its not gonna be good for her in P&E.

"Okay, Cammie come on," Grant said, and with that, he, Jonas, and Nick walked off stage. A duet ha? Okay, Zach will be getting it later.

"I'll personally make you tell all your secrets later," I threatened Zach, striding past him. I swear he just gulped. I got him whipped. Zach nodded at the DJ, and the music started. A smile crept up my face as I recognized the song.

_**Zach:**_**I used to run base like Juan Pierre**

**Now I run the bass hi hat and the snare**

**I used to bag girls like Birkin Bags**

**Now I bag C**

_**Cammie:**_** Boy you hurtin' that**

_**Zach:**_** Brooklyn Bay where they birthed me at**

**Now I be everywhere, the nerve of rap**

**The audacity to have me whipping curtains back**

**Me and B, she about to sting**

**Stand back**

_**Cammie:**_** Baby seems like everywhere I go**

**I see you, from your eyes, your smile**

**It's like I breathe you, helplessy I reminisce**

**Don't want to compare nobody to you**

**Boy, I try to catch myself**

**But I'm out of control**

**Your sexiness is so appealing**

**I can't let it go**

**Oh**

**Know that I can't get over you**

**'Cause everything I see is you**

**And I don't want no substitute**

**Baby I swear it's Déjà vu**

**Know that I can't get over you**

**'Cause everything I see is you**

**And I don't want no substitute**

**Baby I swear it's Déjà vu**

**Seeing things that I know can't be**

**Am I dreaming?**

**When I saw you walking past me**

**Almost called your name**

**Got a better glimpse and then I looked away**

**It's like I'm losing it**

**Boy, I try to catch myself**

**But I'm out of control**

**Your sexiness is so appealing**

**I can't let it go, oh**

**Know that I can't get over you**

**'Cause everything I see is you**

**And I don't want no substitute**

**Baby I swear it's Déjà vu**

**Know that I can't get over you**

**'Cause everything I see is you**

**And I don't want no substitute**

**Baby I swear it's Déjà vu**

_**Zach:**_** Yes! Hova's flow so unusual**

**Baby, girl you should already know**

**It's H-O, light up the strobe**

**'Cause you gon' need help tryna study my bounce, flow, blow**

**What's the difference?**

**One, you take in vein while the other you sniffin'**

**It's still dough, po-po try to convict him**

**That's a no-go**

**My dough keep the scales tippin like 4-4's**

**Like I'm from the H-O-U-S-T-O-N**

**Blow, wind so Chicago of him**

**Is he the best ever, that's the argu-a-ment**

**I don't make the list, don't be mad at me**

**I just make the hits, like a factory**

**I'm just one-to-one, nothin' after me**

**No Deja Vu, just me and my, Oh**

_**Cammie:**_** Baby I can't go anywhere**

**Without thinking that you're there**

**Seems like you're everywhere, it's true**

**Gotta be having Déjà vu**

**'Cause in my mind I want you here**

**Get on the next plane, I don't care**

**Is it because I'm missing you**

**That I'm having Déjà vu**

**Boy, I try to catch myself**

**But I'm out of control**

**Your sexiness is so appealing**

**I can't let it go**

**Whoo...**

**Know that I can't get over you**

**'Cause everything I see is you**

**And I don't want no substitute**

**Baby I swear it's Déjà vu**

**Know that I can't get over you**

**'Cause everything I see is you**

**And I don't want no substitute**

**Baby I swear it's Déjà vu**

We finished our singing and everyone went crazy! It was a lot of fun. The party continued till 1AM, when my mom shoed everyone to bed, also tired.

I saw Zach following close behind me, so I slipped into the shadows. When he came to my corner, I got out and kneed him where the sun-don't-shine. He fell to the floor in pain, and I chuckled.

"A spy, or should I say assassin, should always keep his guards up," I said, and walked away, with Zach looking after me in shock.

Two can play the secrets game, and I know more about him than he thinks I do. This means War...

**Confused? She already knew about the assassin thing, so why is she saying that its war? Lets see soon…**

**R&R!**

***_*SGG**


	11. Chapter 10

The Chameleon 10

Zach POV

How did she find out? That Is level 8 clearance information. And why is she angry? It's not like I could tell her. Oh No, I think she means the the other secret. That one. The one that changed my life, the one that was by mistake.

_Flashback_

_"No, please don't hurt me!" she said, her brown eyes widening. She pleaded with me with her eyes._

_"I'm sorry, I have to. If I don't, mom will hurt me. I won't kill you, I just have to hurt you, then I can go with you to the CIA," I said. Her eyes were sad, but she nodded. _

_"Okay then, shoot me. But don't expect my parents to be happy with you. Just shoot me." she said, and closed her eyes._

_I picked up the gun and...shot her stomach. She screamed and I ran to her. I took my sweatshirt and pressed her wound. I ran her outside and found an CIA officer. She was going to be okay. She was gonna be okay._

_Flashback over_

I shot her, and know she knows. I shot Cammie, and now she probably knows. I should have told her. I got up and winced. That hurts. I walked to her dorm and knocked. I heard the sound of a scream and a muffled bang. I burst in, and saw Cammie battling 6 men in black. Liz lay on the floor, Bex and Macey were nowhere to be found.

I caught one by surprise, and he went down. We battled all of them until one was left. He ran at Cammie and kicked her square in the stomach, and her face contorted with pain. She crumpled to the floor. I saw blood on her shirt, and realized that his shoe had a knife on it.

Before I could react, the guy took Cammie and jumped. I heard a thump, and Cammie screamed. I jumped out the window, but they were gone.

I ran to Ms. Morgans room, and told her what happened. Her face went white, and she called people right away. When she got of the phone, she broke and started crying.

"I can't believe they took her. They took the only person left in my family," she sobbed, using up the tissue box. It took me a few seconds to realize what she ment. I was shocked, and didn't conceal it.

"She's your daughter? She's a Morgan? Oh shitaki mushrooms **(AN: tell me where I got that, and you'll get a shout out. Hint: it's from the last chapter). **She never said anything!" I said, pretty much yelling.

"Actually she did," said a voice by the door, and I saw Bex and Macey supporting Liz. They made her lie down, and Ms. Morgan got out the first aid kit.

"She told us her name, and only told us that her last name starts with an M, but we figured it out after a while, and we found where they are taking her," Macey said, disinfecting Liz's cuts.

"Where?" I said, once again yelling.

"Washington DC," it was Liz who answered. Oh Shitaki mushrooms (LOL).

"They are taking her to the torture base. DC elemination," I said, swearing.

"What does that mean?" Liz asked, shifting her position. A pained look was plastered on my face.

"They won't hesitate to kill her if she doesnt give info," I said, "Cammie is going to face the Weaponry." and with that, everyone gasped. The weaponry contains all torture stuff, and most people die in them.

We need to get Cammie, fast.

Cammie POV

I woke up strapped to a chair in a big room full of weapons. Dang It, it's the Weaponry. This is it, most people survive about two days after they get here. Theres no hope for me anymore, unless im rescued, fast.

Someone hit my head from behind, and everything went black again.


	12. Chapter 11

Chameleon 11

**This is my final chapter! But no worries, there will be a sequel to this story. Ill give you an AN, and tell you the title.**

***_*SGG**

Cammie POV

I opened my eyes slowly, and blinking as my eyes adjusted to the dark.

"I see you've decided to join us. Have any thing to say before we start?" said a voice. I turned around to see Zach's mom. I closed my eyes, and pictured everything that I had. Zach, Bex, Macey, Liz, Mom, the Gallagher Academy. I can't let go.

"Just one request. Can you give me my IPod?" I asked. She looked at me strangely, and turned to get my IPod. She gave it you me, and I asked her to put Fighter, by Christina on loop.

Ms. Goode Took a few weapons, and started my torture. She punched me, until I was breathing hard from pain. I think she broke a couple of ribs.

I gritted my teeth, and listened to song. She was now drawing my blood, curving a pattern on my leg. Blood streamed down my foot, forming a puddle on the floor.

"Are you going to tell me the location of your dad's lab? Or should I continue?" she said, smirking at me. Just like Zach.

"Never," I said. Closing my eyes and saying a silent prayer. She moved on to my next foot, carving out words now. She carved the Circles symbol, then the words: Always Watching. Blood streamed down hard and fast. I'm a fighter, I'm a fighter.

That's it, I'm not gonna sit here and let this happen. I have to get out of here. I shifted, and kicked her I'm the face, making her nose bleed. She yelped in pain, and I took the opportunity to use a laser to cut me free.

I scrambled off the chair, and ran best I could to the window. I was about to jump out as Ms. Goode got a gun and shot me. It hit me in the stomach, as I tried to dodge it.  
>I jumped out, leaving blood on the windowsill. I saw a familiar van, and ran to it. As I was about to reach it, I felt my vision going fuzzy. I picked up a stone, and threw it at the van. I fell to my knees, and blacked out. All I saw before going under was Zach's face.<p>

* * *

><p>I felt light, and voices above me. I slowly cracked open my eyes, before closing them from the light. I opened them and blinked a few times.<br>I suddenly felt nauseous, and started dry heaving. Someone yelled, and ran to my side. I fell back on my pillows. Wait, pillows? My eyes adjusted, and I saw that I was on a hospital room. I looked around to see Zach, Bex, Macey, Liz, Jonas, Nick, Grant, Joe, my mom, a doctor, and Aunt Abby crowded in the room.

"Cammie!" Liz yelled, at the same time as Bex, Macey, and Grant. They ran to me and hugged me. I winced, as Bex squeezed too tight. I smiled as they backed away.

"Ok you guys, can me and Cammie talk in private for a few minutes? You can come back later," Zach said. His green eyes glowed in the light. Everyone nodded and left the room.  
>"I know what you're about to say Zach," I said, sighing. I lay down on my pillows, and sipped some water.<p>

I felt slightly sick, lucky I only ate some fruit. I suddenly started heaving, and Zach rushed a bin to me. I vomited into it, and flopped back onto my pillows.

"Should I call the doctor?" be asked, worry clear in his eyes. I nodded.

"Well talk later," he said, and left to get a doctor. The doctor came, and closed the door.

"I have some news. We had to do an Ultrasound, to see any damage the bullet made. While we were doing that, we found something else out. Ms. Morgan...you were pregnant, but you had a miscarriage," he said, and I fainted.

**THE END!**

**Don't worry, there will be a sequel, ill tell you the title in my AN. Thank you so much all of you for reading and reviewing my story. I love you all.**

***_* SGG**


	13. Last AN

Important AN

I have made a sequel, called Angels. It is about Cammie being noticed by a Victorias Secret Scout, and her joining the Angels.

I have posted the first chapter, review it if you like the idea. I have a couple chapters written. Thank you all my reviewers, this has been a wonderful journey, and I hope the sequel will survive your judging (LOL).

*_*SGG


End file.
